Here We Go Again
by Jade Colours
Summary: "Sweet Katerina... I promised you two hundred and fifty years of suffering remember?" he asked her lightly.  Katherine gulped and stared at him. Klaus and Katherine reunite for a third time; one shot. Enjoy reading!


**Disclaimer: don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Another one shot about The Vampire Diaries featuring Katherine and Klaus. I find this pairing very intriguing... So, I'd appreciate it if you left me a review!**

**Also, if you like sad poems check out my story titled "Poems" (I know, very original). The chapters "Don't Cry Little Girl" and "Enjoy the Silence" are poems against child abuse. The first one contains Klaus –surprise, surprise.**

"Klaus"

The whisper of his name seemed to be the most spoken word that left Katherine's lips since the day he had taken her once again-for the third time in her way too long life- as his prisoner. Sometimes she said it angrily, sometimes sadly, sometimes lovingly, sometimes dully...

So many emotions built themselves up inside her when she said his name, when she thought of his handsome face and his cruel, arrogant, taunting smirk.

And Katherine hated him; she really did. But she also loved him. Or did she? She remembered the words that she had said to Elijah so many years ago, before she had turned into a vampire, before she had known that such cruelty existed.

"_True love is not real, unless it is returned..."_

Katherine had always lived believing in those words. She had set her life upon them, holding onto them, onto the little humanity they held inside them.

But since Klaus had captured her once again, she doubted those words... He obviously didn't love her back, but who knew? Maybe she was just mistaking the love she thought she felt with lust.

Katherine could recall the night she had found herself once again inside his grip...

_Flashback:_

_Katherine wandered down the empty dark streets of the small town of Mystic Falls, smirking to herself victoriously. _

_Even now, after all those weeks of her escape from Klaus she bathed in victory. How she had tricked him with the vervain! _Klaus, _the hybrid who was always a step ahead of everybody else; _Klaus_, who knew no mercy; _Klaus_, the most hated and feared of all the Original Vampires..._

_She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Her former lover, Stefan Salvatore had obviously decided to follow her. But something seemed to be wrong with him; his usually kind face was hardened by a mask of... of a Ripper; of a predator. His forest green eyes had a dangerous, warning glint inside them and he was holding a large, sharp, wooden stake inside his left hand._

_Katherine stared at him motionlessly for a moment. Then, she understood what he wanted, why he had followed her. He wanted to kill her, to pierce her heart with the stake he was holding. But Katherine would not allow such a thing. She had fought for her survival way too long to be killed by a vampire whom she had changed herself._

_Seeing no other option, she ran. She sprinted across the street she had been standing in and climbed up the first wall she saw. Behind her, she could hear Stefan follow her._

Oh no Stefan... Not tonight... _she thought._

_Katherine growled in frustration; she would soon become exhausted because of the quick speed she was racing at and if it came to a fight, it was obvious that Stefan would win..._

_She jumped up another wall, and saw that she was now on top of the roof of a rather large house. Katherine cast another worried look around, but Stefan was nowhere to be found._

_She breathed out a sigh of relief; she had managed to escape. Or so she thought...A small chuckle erupted next to Katherine's shoulder. Immediately, her body stiffened and she shivered in distaste. _

"_What do we have here?" a voice playfully mumbled "You've been a naughty girl, Katerina..."_

_Katherine's heart skipped a beat as she realised to whom the voice belonged to; it belonged to Klaus. She let out a small scream, gathered all her strength and ran. Or tried to run at least._

_She should have known that she wouldn't be able to escape Klaus. For one, he was an Original so she stood no chance against him anyway. Also, since he broke the curse and became a hybrid, his speed and his strength had increased a lot._

_In less than a second, she found herself within the hybrid's firm grip. Katherine closed her eyes, not wishing to look at him. She felt him lean into her and inhale her wonderful scent. His hand, that until that point had been on her neck wondered down her body to her leg causing Katherine to shudder; not in distaste, but in pleasure._

"_Did you seriously think that you could just run from me, sweetheart?" he asked her, his voice teasing her._

_Katherine didn't reply. She now realised how foolish she had been to believe that she could just escape him; that she could just earn her freedom like that... Oh no... Klaus wanted revenge... He wanted to take revenge of her for her actions; for betraying him and for fleeing from him. And she was sure that he would get his vengeance now..._

"_How did you find me?" she whispered._

"_As you know, I have my ways of persuading people to give me answers..." he replied._

_Katherine cringed; she did _not _want to imagine the torture that Klaus had put the people he "persuaded" through. She had seen what the hybrid was capable of and she didn't wish to be witness of it again. Although she was afraid of the answer that he would give her to her next question, Katherine couldn't help but blurt out_

"_What are you going to do with me now?"_

_Klaus laughed and took his hand off of her leg, roughly grabbing her waist_

"_Sweet Katerina... I promised you two hundred and fifty years of suffering remember?" he asked her lightly._

_Katherine gulped and stared at him. Klaus was grinning manically at her and she couldn't help but take a step back –he wouldn't allow her more._

_The hybrid leaned in once again and she could feel his hot breath upon her lips. _

He smells good... _she thought._

_He had an evil smile upon his lips; a smile that told her that he wanted to play... Not a good sign. Katherine shook her head- as if that could make any difference-. Her breathing quickened and her pulse rose._

"_No" she whispered, although she knew that it would be of no use "Klaus please don't do this to me..."_

"_You had it coming, love... You _knew _you had it coming..." he merely replied in an I-don't-care tone._

_He pulled her body closer to his_,_ that arrogant smirk of his playing upon his lips. Their noses were now touching. Katherine knew perfectly well that if Klaus kissed her now she wouldn't be able to stop; her longing would be too much for her to handle and he knew that as well as she did. She would want him, need him, _crave _him. Every single one of her actions would depend on what he wanted; he would be the leader, as he always was when he played her. And Klaus was perfectly aware of all of those things; and he used them against her._

_He leaned forward and their lips touched; Katherine moaned quietly. He smirked once more against her and his hands tangled themselves inside her dark brown, almost black waves. She opened her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth._

_How often had this happened? Katherine couldn't count the times that he had used her like that. It seemed to have become an everyday activity... The fact that his scent and his taste were like heaven to her didn't help much either._

_Katherine quickly ripped through his shirt and he kissed her shoulder. He was good, so good..._

_But it seemed like he didn't want to continue his game any longer; perhaps because they were on the roof of a house in Mystic Falls, the small town in which by now almost every citizen seemed to want to kill him. Whatever it was, after kissing her neck and digging his teeth into her main artery, roughly licking the blood away, he pulled away from her. Katherine looked at him longingly; she hated it when people rejected her._

_Klaus picked her up from the floor, which as Katherine noticed surprised, she had pulled him onto._

"_Please..." she begged, taking his face into her hands, pulling him closer and licking the remaining blood off of his lower lip._

"_Sweetheart... Do not mistake me with the Salvatore brothers. If you want somebody who plays by your rules, go get Stefan to entertain you..." he warned her._

"_I am not mistaking you with the Salvatore brothers! I know the difference. With those two, I lead; here, you do. And you are so much _better_. Rougher... With you I need _more_, I can't _stop_! I can't just pull away, I am desperate, so please don't push me away." She hissed kissing his bare chest; the remains of his shirt were lying on the grey concrete._

"_You know" he began seductively "You really shouldn't have said that, my dear... Just keep in mind that I will use it against you"_

_Katherine groaned as she realised her stupid mistake. Of _course _he would use what she said against her. Suddenly she felt a pain in the neck, exactly on the spot where he had bitten her. Katherine tried to hide it, but it flashed across her features for a mere second; enough for Klaus to notice._

"_Yes it hurts, doesn't it?" he inquired, although he knew the answer already._

_That was when Katherine understood. He had filled her with werewolf venom, deadly for a vampire. And his blood was the cure if she didn't want to suffer an extremely painful death._

_Klaus laughed again and Katherine briefly wondered _what _was so funny in causing her pain. She whimpered as the pain intensified for a moment._

"_I can make it stop, you know..." Klaus remarked._

_Katherine looked at him hopefully and Klaus pulled a stake out of his chest pocket._

"_Dipped in vervain, just enough to make you unconscious, sweetheart" with that, he quickly jammed the stake into her stomach and she felt a horrifying burn rush through her body._

_Katherine's eyes bulged and she fell to the floor, her senses now completely numbed by the vervain._

_End Flashback_

Katherine grimaced as she remembered that night... She had woken up in his bed- she did not want to know the events that had occurred during her unconsciousness- and he had declared her as his prisoner.

_Or whore... Or toy... Whatever... _Katherine thought darkly.

A hand touched her cheek and she looked up. Klaus stood in front of her; Katherine groaned and looked around the room hectically, as if to find somebody who could help her...

"I almost feel sorry for you, love..." he whispered to her.

His voice sounded amused, yet sorry; it was rough, yet smooth. It was sweet like honey, yet at the same time sharp, like the splinters of a cut piece of glass. And the best and worst thing about it, was that Katherine loved it...

Klaus, ever the gentleman kicked her in the stomach harshly and she fell into the window; she didn't fight him, she knew it would be no use. Instead, she stayed whimpering quietly on the floor.

They both knew that she wouldn't cry, that she wouldn't beg him to stop; she was too proud to do that. Katherine glared up at the man she loved and hated at the same time.

He approached her and put a foot upon her jest pressing down on it. Not quickly, so that her bones would break within a second, but slowly so that he could enjoy the pain that made itself clear upon her face, by every second that ticked by. Katherine felt her skin bruising, then her bones slowly getting pressed together and deforming, her veins getting squeezed together and breaking and at last, her bones cracking.

She tried to stay still, to not show any weakness but she couldn't help but squirm helpless and weak against his foot. Her pain made him smile and he showed her those adorable dimples that seemed to fit in perfectly with his angelic face, but not with his personality... Katherine fell for it every time.

She moaned and desperately tried to get his foot that was still on her chest preventing her bones from healing but he was too strong and there were no limits in his untameable bloodlust for her...

After what seemed like ages, he pulled away and let her get up, only to jab a knife into her leg. Katherine gasped as he kept her body straight, not letting her give in to her natural instincts. She nearly screamed in pain as he slid the knife down her thigh, pulling it out and jamming it into her waist instead.

Without removing the knife or his hand, he put his free hand upon her back and pulled her closer to him. Klaus took his hand, that was holding the knife away and put Katherine's head upon his chest, stroking her hair.

"Klaus stop this... Please, just kill me!" Katherine begged him as he picked her up, bridal style and pulled the knife away.

"Two hundred and fifty years..." he whispered into her ear.

Katherine closed her eyes; he was exhausting her.

"Now let's play..." he mumbled and Katherine sighed.

_Here we go again... _

**If you liked this, you should also check out my story The Big Bad Wolf... It could be kind of a sequel, but only kind of... Klaus and Katherine make a good couple; that's what I believe, anyway. Please be nice people and leave me a review... I know that you enjoy getting them as much as I do so be nice :P **


End file.
